


Gimme some candy

by Renmiriffx



Series: Unleash the animal kingdom [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, Destiny stuff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, Funfunfun, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Dialog, Teasing, crackety, fluff and nice things, gimme me candy, i dunno, if I try to add angst to this, morning goodness, or it's supposed to be, shoot me, this series is about fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal morning at the Gallagher-Milkovich house, husband-style. And a little trip to the memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme some candy

**Author's Note:**

> *Grins* making a series of little drabbles here, hope ya enjoy.  
> Not my native language, so excuse the typos and general grammar errors.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

“Hun? I’m going to the store, you need anything?” Mickey hears his husband’s voice coming from the hallway. He’s still sleepy, he mutters something back to Ian.

“Seriously? It’s almost noon, you sleepyhead.” Ian says, standing in the doorframe of their bedroom with his arms folded, head leaning against the wood panel.

Mickey wraps the covers tighter around him.

“I’m a growing boy, I need my sleep man.” He wearily jokes.

Ian sniggers and shakes his head, and snuggles besides his husband.

“Really monkey? You’re pushing 30.” He laughs. “And besides you grow from one place only.” Ian smirks and lowers his hand down to Mickey’s crotch and not so surprisingly, finds his husbands obvious morning wood.

Mickey hums when Ian traces the outlines of his playstick.

“So what’d you want from the store? Hmm..?” Ian asks again, hand lazily stroking over Mickey’s boxers.

Mickey lets out low groan.

“Beer and some candy.”

“Why would you want candy when you got me?” Ian teases, tightening his grip and fastening his pace.

“I don’t… gosh that feels good.” Mickey pants out.

Ian grins, making Mickey feel like melting. He leans in to give Mickey a kiss.

“Good.” He whispers against Mickey’s lips, drawing out hot soft moans.

He lets go of Mickey’s dick and retreats, going to the door, making Mickey groan of disappointment.

“You fucking tease, I hate you.” Mickey whines, faking hurt-looking.

“Paybacks a bitch, should have thought about it when you almost got down on me yesterday, but ooops, you realized you’d be late from work. So karma strikes sweetie.” Ian flashes Mickey his devious grin.

“But still.. And now I want that fucking candy.” Mickey breaths out.

“You got it babe.” Ian says and turns to leave.

“Oh, and I love you too.” He smirks and blows Mickey a two finger kiss.

“Smartass.” Mickey mutters, but can’t help himself smiling. He rolls around and goes back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Nearly sixteen years old Mickey sighed as he walked down the street.

Ever since Mickey hit puberty he wished all the fucking gods to memory erase. Despite years passed he dreamed of redhair, dazzling green eyes and puzzling smile every now and then. Ian the Iguana had ruined him forever.

 

It was weird to dream about someone, when you really don’t know what they look like now.

But that’s what Mickey did, in his dreams he counted Ian’s freckles, touched every inch of his body. He imagined if Ian had scars, how sensitive he would be to tickling or could that smile really make Mickey do anything.

Sure Mickey had been kissed since then, mainly by girls, but it never was the same thing. Not even remotely close. He didn’t feel tingling sensation afterwards or butterflies. It was fair to say Mickey felt almost nothing.

Mickey was torn between anger and affection. Part of him hated Ian for making him have a crush on him. And the other part wanted to hunt Ian down and kiss him again, so he’d could break this fucking spell Ian seemed to have over Mickey.

Mickey rolled his head and shoved his hands down to his pockets. Fucking redheads, he muttered to himself. His gaze was clued to the sidewalk. He needed to get Ian out of his system, one way or another.

He stopped in front of a convenience store, cos he spotted a 20 dollar bill stuck between the tiles. Must have been his lucky day. Mickey bend over to pick up the bill.

But little did he know, that none other than his Ian the Iguana walked the same sidewalk from the opposite direction, his hand joined with another boy that surely wasn’t Mickey. Ian laughed and blushed as the other boy complimented him.

Just as Mickey stood up, Ian and the other boy, turned to go inside the grocer’s.

It was a matter of 20 pucks, which obstructed the Monkey and the Iguana meeting again.

Or perhaps it was faith, deciding it wasn’t their time yet.

 

* * *

 

“You better be awake now or I’m gonna NOT be naughty little lizard tonight.” Ian announces as he walks through the front door, placing his keys on the side table, on the bowl.

“Ha, you think you’re so freaking funny, don’t you?” Mickey smirks over a cup of coffee.

Ian walks to the kitchen, laying the grocery bag on the counter, and leans in to kiss Mickey.

“I’m the best.” He says as he pulls away.

“Says who?” Mickey says with a shit eating grin.

“You, when you married me.” Ian coaxes.

“Ha.” Mickey laughs. “I’ll give you that one. Where my candy?”

“Ate breakfast?” Ian leans in, to look at Mickey.

“If I wanted a caretaker, I would have married your mother.” Mickey huffs out.

“You would have been shit out of luck there.” Ian smiles. “Gimme me another kiss.”

And Mickey does. Ian slips his tongue in, tasting Mickey.

“Yup, no poptarts.” Ian smirks.

“Oh shut up, will ya?”

“After you eat.” Ian smiles cuter than humanly possible.

Mickey pouts his lips, fucking Ian and his smile…

Ian stars unpacking the grocery bag, turning his back to put items in the fridge and in the meantime Mickey steals the candy bag. He opens it and start laughing uncontrollably.

“What you laughing about?” Ian asks, brow all wrinkly

“This piece of candy looks like a penis.” Mickey cracks up.

“And we are in the kindergarten now?” Ian shakes his head.

“C’mon man, look at it.” Mickey waves the piece of candy in the air.

Ian leans over Mickey’s shoulder.

“Hm, you’re right, it kinda does.” Ian admits, humming to himself.

“Almost the same size as yours.” Mickey teases.

“Okay, tough guy.” Ian smiles. “You and me. In the bedroom, NOW.” He says and points at the bedroom door.

It takes all two seconds for Mickey to get up and dash to the bedroom, Ian laughs behind him at his husband’s enthusiasm.

Mickey has waited this for all morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let you in a secret: I totally built this fic around that candy-penis joke, cos I'm mentally 12 year old boy, just shoot me XDD  
> Second secret: that faith babble, I stole from my own life, cos I was at same place with my fiance (1,5 months prior our actual first meeting), and for some reason our paths didn't cross then, so nowadays, I blame destiny for it, or something,  
> BYE, and for reading. lots of love.


End file.
